Cercle Complet
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: Sequel to A Love to Beat the Darkness Back. During a family vacation Sam, Harry and Dean take their children shopping in a Parisian version of Diagon Alley and run into people from Harry’s past. Story #2 in the Love!Verse.


**Title:** Cercle Complet(Full Circle)  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter/Supernatural **  
Pairing: **Sam/Harry/Dean**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 3000  
**Summary:** Sequel to **A Love to Beat the Darkness Back**. During a family vacation Sam, Harry and Dean take their children shopping in a Parisian version of Diagon Alley and run into people from Harry's past.  
Author's Notes: This has been sitting halfway done on my backburner for a while, and then a couple of days ago I just had an inspiration to finish it. It's just a small little glimpse into the lives of the Potter-Winchester family. Also, in finishing this I got a new idea for the next ficlet in this 'verse(which I am officially naming the Love!Verse), so hopefully you'll have more to read soon!  
**Warnings: **Language, homophobia, angst, a lot of fluffiness.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural and I do not make any profits from these writings.

~-*-~

Sunlight began to shine through a hotel window, the Paris skyline as its backdrop as the sun rose in the early morning. Harry groaned in annoyance as a shaft of light on his face woke him. Behind him Dean murmured soothingly to him, pulling his husband back against his chest and nuzzling the nape of his neck. Smiling, Harry opened his eyes and looked at Sam lying beside him; his face was snuggled into the pillow near Harry's face, his arm slung lightly over Harry's hip.

They had arrived in Paris late in the evening the night before, all three children whining and tired from the trip across the pond. They'd driven six and a half hours to St. Paul, Minnesota where they caught an international portkey to Paris and then had to suffer through customs for three hours before being able to leave the French Ministry of Magic for their hotel room. All in all it could have gone worse, but it still hadn't been very fun. However, his family was going to be spending the next three weeks vacationing in Europe, soaking up the sights, visiting the beach, shopping, shows, even the famed Disneyland Paris that the twins couldn't stop talking about.

At just under eleven years old, Jamie and Anwen were a little less than two months away from leaving for the Salem School for Witches and Wizards. The twins were both excited and nervous to be going… it would be their first time away from home for any longer than a night spent at a friend's house or visiting Grandpa John or Uncle Bobby.

For Harry, it was a sign that his oldest children were growing up. Each day they showed more and more independence … Harry couldn't help but feel both sad and happy that they were so strong and independent. Happy in the fact that he knew his husbands and he had raised their children to be able to survive in the world; able to whether any storms that might lie ahead and come out on the other side. And sad because within a few years they wouldn't need him anymore… Recently they had stopped wanting to snuggle in their parents' bed in the early morning watching cartoons with the entire family or asking to be read a bedtime story and checking in the closet for monsters before lights out.. They were near preteens and soon their childish nature would be gone and girlfriends and boyfriends and curfews and teenage rebellions would take its place. His little babies were growing up and it felt like just the other day he'd carried them in his body, nurturing and protecting them from the world.

"What's wrong baby?" Dean whispered into his ear as he spread his hand across Harry's lower stomach, rubbing it soothingly as he spoke.

"Just thinking about Jamie and Anwen growing up… Merlin, I can't believe their nearly eleven already!" Harry sighed as he turned onto his back so that he could see his husband. "Our babies are growing up so fast…"

Dean smiled and gave a soft laugh, leaning down he kissed Harry's cherub lips and said "Baby they're ten, not twenty."

"Yeah, but their almost eleven and by the time they come home for Christmas they'll be halfway to twelve…"

To his right, Harry heard Sam snort in amusement and smacked him on the stomach.

"Ow! Babe that hurt!" Sam grouched as he turned towards them, a pout on his lips as he rubbed the abused area.

"You big baby, I didn't even hit you that hard." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "And besides you deserved it… making fun of me for being sad that our babies are growing up!"

"I'm sorry, love… you're right, they are growing up, but just because they are doesn't mean they won't need you anymore. You're their mom and always will be." Sam said softly as he took one of Harry's hands and kissed the fingers lightly.

Harry's breath caught at the gleam in Sam's eye and smiled, leaning up towards Sam, their lips meeting in just as Dean spoke behind him.

"Not that I don't like where this is going, but the kids are up and from the sounds of it… trying to get in here." Dean sighed just as the bedroom door swung open and three energetic kids came flying inside the room.

"I thought you put a locking charm on the door?" Sam grunted as John jumped into his lap.

"I did…" Harry said with a frown.

"Jamie and I took it down together; it wasn't that hard this time… can you put a better one on there next time so it's a little more challenging?" Anwen said sweetly as she crawled on to the bed near Dean and snuggled into him.

Harry laughed and said "Honey I didn't put that charm up as an invitation to bring it down… your daddies and I like a little private time now and then."

"Yeah so you can kiss and make more babies…" Jamie blurted out with a disgusted look on his face. "Kissing is gross!"

"No its not… I kiss momma and our daddies all the time and it's nice." Johnny huffed as he rested his hands on his hips and nodded emphatically.

"Thanks Johnny." Sam said as he gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, John giggling in laughter as he tried to scramble away.

Dean turned to Jamie and snickered. "Son you won't feel that way in a few years."

"Yeah I will, why would you wanna' stick your tongue in someone's mouth… its gross!"

"Who told you about that?" Sam laughed.

"Tommy Hale, he said he saw his mom and dad kissing one time and his dad licked her lips and then stuck his tongue in her mouth and then she groaned like he was hurting her…" Jamie frowned in confusion "…was he?"

Harry choked on a laugh and hid his face in his pillow, shoulders shaking in mirth.

"No not exactly…" Dean started in a pained voice as he looked towards Harry and Sam for a little backup, which they were unable to provide as they were laughing too hard.

They'd sat the twins down a few years ago and gave the basics about how babies are made, but as of yet they hadn't had to be more descriptive… now it seemed that soon the time would come when they would have to give them the full "birds and bees" talk.

Harry stood up after a few minutes of laughter with Sam as their husband had stumbled through an answer to Jamie's question. Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Harry spoke. "Okay kids time to go get dressed we got a full day ahead of us!"

The three grinned in excitement as they bounded out of the room to their bedroom on the other side of the suite eager to start their vacation.

"I can't believe you two left me hanging like that! I had no clue what to say!" Dean scowled as he grabbed his toiletries bag and stormed into the bathroom.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry… it was just so funny!" Sam said with a laugh as he heard the bathroom door shut soundly.

* * *

"Daddy look at that, it's so cool!" Exclaimed Jamie his eyes sparkling with excitement as he looked into the window of Chantrey's Qualité Quidditch Marchandise at the newest broom on the market, the Firestorm.

Dean walked over to his eldest son and grinned. Jamie was so much like Harry… he had an unhealthy, by Dean's standards anyways, fascination with flying. Always trying to go as high and as fast as he could go, whipping and winding through obstacles and showing his natural gift at flying… The first time he'd seen his son flying like that he had felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest in fear. That fear hadn't lessened too much over the years, but the older Jamie got the more he handled the broom with control and precision.

"That is cool son." Dean replied as he ruffled Jamie's ever messy raven black hair. "Come on Jamie your Momma wants to go see the sweet shop; you know how much he likes candy…"

Jamie grinned in enthusiasm and ran off towards the sweet shop. Dean chuckled as quickly he caught up to his lovers a ways away and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"Jamie wants the new Firestorm." Dean said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and spoke. "He's not allowed to bring his own broom to the school and he won't be able to even join a quidditch team for another year… he can wait."

"Wasn't it you that got a new Nimbus 2000 in your first year hmmm…?" Dean said with a smirk as he watched Sam swing John high up into the air, John's squeal of pleasure echoing around the street, a big grin on his face as he laughed.

"Yeah… but that was special, even though it wasn't really fair to the rest of the students…" Harry replied with a smile as they continued to walk.

A few seconds later the smile on Harry's face slipped from his lips at the sight in front of him. Not fifteen feet ahead of them was Ron and Hermione with a brood of red-headed children around them. Harry couldn't breathe the sight of his once best-friends paralyzing him. It had been nearly thirteen years since he'd last seen them and still the sight of them filled him with so many emotions… fear, pain, anger, sadness… He had never really expected to see anyone from his old life again; they had been half a world away after all.

Hermione was busy talking to one of their children and glanced up for a moment and then froze; her eyes wide in surprise and some unnamed emotion on her face. Ron, oblivious as ever, kept walking for a few more feet until he finally realized his wife was no longer beside him. Turning back he frowned at Hermione's expression and followed her gaze to the object of her rapt attention.

"Bloody hell, what is _HE_ doing here?!" Ron gripped as his eyes fell on Harry and his family.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed as she recomposed herself and walked to Harry, her face the picture of cool elegance.

"Hermione… Ron." Harry quietly greeted after a moment, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

"Harry… it's been a long time." She started pensively. "Oh… these are our kids… Molly, Laney, Helen, Belle and Fredrick."

She pointed to each of the children as she said their names. Their ages ranged from around the twins' age to the youngest, Fredrick, who looked about two years old. Laney and Fredrick had the bright Weasley red hair, blue eyes and freckles. Helen and Belle, who were identical twins, took more after Hermione with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, while Molly looked to be a perfect meld of the both of them, with brown bushy hair, freckles and blue eyes.

"Um… this is Sam and Dean, my husbands and our children Jamie, Anwen and John."

Hermione had a confused frown on her face as she looked at their children while Ron seemed to draw back slightly in a sneer.

"Not only are you a bloody poof, you're in a threesome too!" Ron's voice exploded forcefully from his mouth, reverberating around the open market. His face was flushed with indignation and revulsion as his eyes bounced from Dean to Harry to Sam and then around to their children.

"Watch it, dude, I won't let you disrespect Harry especially in front of our children!" Dean growled as he took a step towards Ron, his face held tight in anger.

"Dean it's alright… I can handle him; he always was quick to pass judgment on people." Harry stated softly as he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him back a bit.

"Ron! Please… we haven't seen Harry in a long time, can you please just act like a mature adult for once in your life!" Hermione pleaded as she turned to him and laid a hand on his arm.

Ron scowled and nodded his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, making it clear he had no interest in the conversation.

"Sorry Harry… we… well I was really sorry about the way we treated you back then. When you hurt Ron I was afraid of you and how much my family would be in danger around you… I know we let you down by not being there for you and over the years I've wondered where you were or if you were okay." Hermione said quietly, ringing her hands in a nervous gesture.

"Yeah well, you did let me down, but if you all hadn't of done that then I would have never left and met Sam and Dean… so I can't regret losing that part of my life." Harry shrugged as he grabbed the hands of both Dean and Sam and smiled at them. "The two of them and our children are my life…"

"Don't forget Grampa and Uncle Bobby mommy…" John said softly as he leaned down from his seat on Sam's shoulders and patted Harry's head with a smile, his front two teeth missing.

"No baby I wouldn't forget about them…" Harry laughed.

"They call you mommy, isn't that rich!" Laughed Ron.

"He is our mommy; he carried us in his tummy for a long time… stupidhead!" John yelled and then he covered his mouth and said, "I'm sorry mommy, I know I'm not supposed to tell anybody that."

"It's alright son… they know about magic." Sam reassured him.

"You had them Harry?" Hermione said excitedly, her eyes alight, reminding Harry of the years when he got to see Hermione learn something new about the magical world… he missed that…

"Er… yeah, I had Jamie and Anwen close to eleven years ago and then John came four years later."

"Wow, Harry that's really rare… though I guess if it was going to happen to anybody it'd happen to you." Hermione laughed, a small smile gracing her face.

"Yeah it came as a bit of surprise to us." Harry answered with a smirk on his face. "I might have fainted a little bit."

The conversation proceeded from there, Hermione and Harry slowly finding a common bond around the gap that had been created between them so many years ago. Ron for the most part stood quietly beside Hermione, just having to accept the reappearance of their once best-friend in their lives again. Sam and Dean warmed up to Hermione a little, even jumping into the conversation now and then.

Before long the kids began to whine about being bored and so the adults said their goodbyes.

"Harry… um would it be alright if I owled you sometime… I'd understand if you said no…"

Harry gave her a small reassuring smile. "Yeah… that would be fine, but I live in America so you might want to send an international owl when you do it."

"America…?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I went there when I left England… hopped around the country for a while before I met Dean and Sam… well, even for a little while after we got together, but we settled in South Dakota just before the twins were born."

"What are you doing in Paris then?" Ron questioned.

"We're on holiday. The twins are just about to start Salem School for Witches and Wizards in two months and so we decided to take the family away before they head off to boarding school until Christmas." Harry explained.

"Oh…" Ron murmured and then as if realizing that he had once again entered a conversation with Harry, he quickly looked away.

Soon they had said their goodbyes and continued on their way. Harry could tell that his husbands were worried about him; they both kept sneaking looks at him with frowns on their faces and grabbing his hands as they walked down the market towards the sweet shop. Sighing, Harry gave his them a small smile to try and reassure his husbands.

Ron never seemed to change. Throughout their friendship, he had been hotheaded and rash, always jumping to conclusions about things or people. He had lacked a filter between his thoughts and what he said, and it seemed that time hadn't changed that much. There was a time when Ron and Hermione were the two people that knew him better than anyone. They'd grown up together, lived and died for each other, fought a seemingly unwinnable war together… and yet in the end they, along with the rest of what was left of his "family", had abandoned him. In fear and anger, they had thrown away countless years of love and friendship because Harry's magic was unstable.

He had understood even then, that yes he was dangerous to those around him and he had restricted himself from getting near them too often, especially when his magic was most volatile, but he had thought that with the help of his friends and family that they would find a way to control his unstable magic and allow him to have a normal life finally. After all wasn't that what true friends and family do, they are there for the other person through thick and thin, they support each other when they are down and in need, helping them get through the storm… but they hadn't and that had nearly broken him.

Meeting Sam and Dean had been his salvation; they had breathed life into him where he merely existed. They had given him a true family and a home, three children that were the center of his world and he was happier than he had ever been in his life… so like he had told Hermione, he couldn't really regret anything in the end.


End file.
